La noche de la tragedia
by nadaoriginal
Summary: El momento había llegado. Lord Voldemort va camino a la casa de James y Lily Potter con el objeto de asesinar a su hijo Harry. Avanza inexorablemente a su objetivo, pero aún existía un problema ¿Lo iba a lograr? Oneshot
**Advertencia:** Dudo mucho que alguien haya intentado este tipo de apuesta de fic (espero no equivocarme :p), así que aprovecho y les presento el siguiente OS

 **La noche de la tragedia**

Era 31 de octubre de 1981, noche de brujas según la tradición anglosajona muggle, momento en que se dedicaban a festejar y pedir dulces por un mundo en el que no creían o conocían, vaya estupidez. Lord Voldemort veía con repugnancia e indignación la manera en que los muggles hacían aquellos arremedos baratos y muy difamatorios, pero la razón de su llegada era mucho más importante que unos estúpidos e ignorantes muggles en disfraces mal hechos: Había llegado al Valle de Godric para matar al mocoso que, según la profecía interceptada por Snape, estaba destinado a acabar con él y su proyecto de orden mundial.

-Bonito disfraz, señor- dice un niño de tantos que corrían por las oscuras y humedecidas calles, y Lord Voldemort podía adivinar que se trataba de otro patético muggle.

En cuanto el niño tiene una mejor vista del rostro que se encontraba oculto debajo de la capucha, se asusta mucho y emprende la carrera. Sólo haría falta un agitar de la varita, y entonces ese niño jamás lograría llegar a los brazos de su madre... Pero cuando ese simple floreteo de varita estaba a punto de tener lugar, la puerta del pub frente al que estaba Voldemort se abre, golpeándole en la cara y causándole mucho dolor; el muggle que acababa de salir le había puesto demasiada fuerza para abrir.

Voldemort se soba el enrojecido rostro con algo de desesperación; era una suerte que ninguno de sus secuaces estuviera ahí viéndolo, y también era afortunado que su rostro permaneciera oculto bajo la capucha para que ese imbécil muggle no viera lo que hizo. Ya se le había olvidado lo que le iba a hacer el niño, que de seguro ya terminó de llegar a los brazos de su mami, pero igual podría desahogarse con el muggle, nunca se daría cuenta de nada...

* * *

 **Más adelante**

El viento soplaba con fiereza, y las hojas secas danzaban cual si estuvieran anunciando la gran tragedia para aquellos que adversan al gran y magnánimo Lord Voldemort. Los pasos del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos marcaban el compás de la muerte, pues aquel niño, el hijo de James y Lily Potter, iba a morir esa misma noche. La casa no parecía cuidada de manera excepcional, no habían aurores ni se detectaba sortilegio alguno alrededor ¿Acaso pensaban que él, el más grande de todos; él, el mejor mago de todos, se quedaría de brazos cruzados, esperando a que creciera el pequeño que supuestamente podría acabar con él? No. James y Lily se habían equivocado.

Cual si fuese una serpiente avanza deslizándose por el pequeño jardín de esa casa, su mano pasa por el picaporte de la puerta, listo para fijar su blanco, aquel que lo consolidaría para siempre en la grandeza, el asesinato que le serviría para crear su último horrocrux. Abre la puerta y lo que consigue es ¿una pareja de muggles semidesnudos besándose?

-¡Mierda! Otro idiota que nos interrumpe en la mejor parte- despotrica el hombre, buscando su camiseta para vestirse una vez más- ¿Ese payaso encapuchado es otro de tus primos? ¿No está un poco grandecito para estarse disfrazando por el Halloween?

Voldemort no aceptaría jamás que nadie se atreviese a hablar así de él, no importa que se tratara de un muggle ignorante, así que agita rápidamente su varita, y luego de un destello verde el muggle yacía muerto a mitad de la sala. La chica muggle no parecía en absoluto perturbada por lo que acababa de pasar, de hecho se veía agradecida por la muerte del otro.

-A buena hora alguien viene y lo mata. Es que es tan posesivo...- suspira aquella muggle y toma asiento en el sofá más cercano a las escaleras al segundo piso. Vale decir que no se había puesto los pantalones que tenía justo a un lado, y su camiseta estaba ligeramente levantada- He tenido que inventarle todos esos cuentos de "mis primos" porque no era capaz de entender que yo no soy mujer de un solo hombre. Pero en fin...- va casi corriendo y sirve un vaso de agua y se lo ofrece a Voldemort- Por favor beba un poco de agua, ya verá qué tal le sienta.

Voldemort sabía que por ser muggle esa mujer no iba a tenderle algún truco mágico, así que bebe de un solo sorbo el agua. Al principio no pasa nada, solo notaba que la chica muggle le miraba con cierta coquetería, aunque estaba seguro que ella no podía verle completamente el rostro gracias a la capucha, pero al cabo de un rato Voldemort empieza a tener una sensación de lo más rara: sentía hormigueo por todo el cuerpo, y además sentía que la temperatura estaba aumentando, cosa ilógica tomando en cuenta el horrendo frío que hasta hace un momento hacía, y de hecho aún percibía el frío del viento otoñal colándose por la puerta. Entonces estaba todo muy claro: también entre los muggles sabían hacer pociones que, aunque no fuesen mágicas, igual podía tener ciertos "efectos".

-¿Qué me hiciste, desgraciada?

-Sólo relájate, cariño- responde la muggle guiñando un ojo y aflojando uno de los tirantes de la camiseta que tenía, sacando lentamente su busto, y acercándose seductoramente al mago tenebroso-. Ahora ¿qué tal si tú y yo nos divertimos un poco en mi habit...?

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Y la muggle yace muerta en el sofá, casi cayendo al suelo. Voldemort le había dado su merecido por creerse que podría intimar así con alguien tan especial como él ¡Ja! Qué ridícula fue ella al pensar que tendría alguna oportunidad. Pero eso no iba a ayudar a que su cuerpo se normalizara, la temperatura subía, y Voldemort sentía cómo ganaba terreno en él la imperante necesidad de la carne. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía ir a la casa de James y Lily Potter así como estaba, debía descargar esa necesidad de alguna manera.

Voldemort se mueve por toda la casa en busca de alguna serpiente para poder descargar esas sensaciones tan descontroladas. Ya tenía una historia con respecto a ello, y hasta le habían llegado noticias de una serpiente que reclamaba por que se hiciera responsable con varias crías en Albania.

Naturalmente Voldemort jamás asistió a ese reclamo, después de todo ¿cómo asegurar que _todas_ esas pequeñas serpientes son suyas, tomando en cuenta que, en época de apareamiento, pueden haber más de cien machos al mismo tiempo para una sola hembra? Era loco pensar que sólo él podía ser el padre, aunque quizás se deba a su nombre tan célebre, la grandeza alcanzada, el poder que detenta, pero eso ya es otro asunto, esa serpiente se quedó con su prole en Albania, y esas crías ya estarían bastante crecidas, aunque escuchó que una de ellas, un ejemplar bastante crecido y fuerte de nombre Nagini había viajado a Inglaterra en busca de su padre, y por ahora Voldemort necesitaba urgente otra serpiente, necesariamente hembra, pero lo único que halla es una iguana que descansaba sobre una pecera.

-Demonios- ya Voldemort no aguantaba más-. Bueno, peor es nada.

* * *

 **Hora y media después**

El viento soplaba con fiereza, y las hojas secas danzaban cual si estuvieran anunciando la gran tragedia para aquellos que adversan al gran y magnánimo Lord Voldemort. Los pasos del mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos marcaban el compás de la muerte, pues aquel niño, el hijo de James y Lily Potter, iba a morir esa misma noche. Ya los efectos de aquel brebaje raro habían pasado, pero al final tuvo que asesinar aquella iguana. Lo de la serpiente en Albania es una cosa, pero ni loco iba a arriesgarse a tener crías con la iguana, porque sabía que la tendría mucho más difícil para negarlo todo. No era su culpa ni de la iguana, todo fue por aquella asquerosa y lujuriosa muggle, pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Al frente de la casa se encontraba Colagusano, encorvado y con las manos juntas cual lambiscón que más bien estaba con él por miedo, pero bueno, había sido de gran utilidad para descubrir para él el paradero de aquel niño. El encantamiento Fidelio era ahora completamente inútil, ya nadie podía detenerlo.

Con un leve movimiento de su mano Voldemort ordena a su secuaz que se retirara, y él obedece con total sumisión. Lord Voldemort miraba por la ventana a James jugando con ese pequeño, hacía toda clase de conjuros graciosos con el fin de sacarle una sonrisa tras otra a su pequeño. Qué patético, tener la guardia baja de esa manera. Cómo se notaba que eran unos tontos, sabiendo el peligro al que estaban expuestos.

Lily Potter se empieza a llevar al pequeño, a la vez que Voldemort abría la puerta. James se notaba un poco agitado, y entonces tenía enfrente a nada menos que Lord Voldemort. Intenta enfrentarlo, pero sin varita era completamente fútil cualquier intento, y eso el Señor Tenebroso se lo haría saber... cuando se da cuenta que él tampoco tenía varita.

¡Maldición! Seguramente él olvidó su varita junto a aquella iguana, y ya aquella casa estaba muy lejos, además que haría el ridículo si regresaba corriendo por la varita, así que aprovecha que estaba más cerca de la varita de James que él, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo toma.

-Prepárate, Potter, este es tu fin _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pero no pasa nada. El Señor Tenebroso intenta nuevamente, una y otra vez, y en uno de esos intentos agita con tanta fuerza la varita que casi se le resbala, pero no salía ni un triste destello. James se desternilla de risa mientras que Lord Voldemort hervía en cólera.

-Lo siento mucho, Voldy- dijo finalmente James cuando logró controlar sus risas-, pero la varita tiene un conjuro que hace que no pueda ser utilizada para hacer magia oscura mientras yo viva.

Eso era realmente humillante. Voldemort no podía utilizar a gusto esa varita ¿Cómo mierda quiere entonces James Potter ser asesinado si su verdugo no puede utilizar la maldición asesina? Hay que ver que no se la pusieron fácil, y él de estúpido dejando la varita de tejo en la casa de aquella muggle que asesinó. Definitivamente procuraría jamás contarle a nadie sobre esto, pero primero debía acabar con James, el único testigo de ese terrible error... Un momento, ¿acaso el _Avada Kedavra_ es la única manera de matar? No, ni siquiera hace falta usar magia oscura para ello. Simplemente debía hacer un hechizo y listo, así que apunta la varita al techo, y James pasa de pronto de divertido a asustado.

- _¡Derribo!_

Trozos enormes de techo se precipitan sobre el joven mago, quien muy asustado trata de taparse con ambos brazos, pero era completamente inútil. James Potter muere enterrado entre escombros, y sólo sus lentes podían aún divisarse sobre una gruesa capa de aserrín y pintura despegada.

 _-¡Avada Kedavra!_ \- conjura nuevamente Lord Voldemort, y mira complacido que ahora la varita hacía lo que se le ordenaba.

Ya James Potter estaba fuera del camino, y sin duda su esposa Lily correría el mismo destino si se interponía también. No estaban lejos, era apenas un piso de distancia.

* * *

 **Habitación de Harry**

Lily Potter veía a su pequeño en la cuna, y en cuanto se da cuenta que había sido alcanzada por el Señor Tenebroso, reacciona extendiendo los brazos para escudar al bebé. Patético, sencillamente patético. Lily creía que haciendo eso podía realmente proteger al niño, como si eso fuera suficiente defensa ante Lord Voldemort.

-¡A HARRY NO, POR FAVOR NO A HARRY! ¡NO LE HAGA DAÑO! ¡MÁTEME A MÍ!

-A un lado, necia. Apártate.

-¡NO LE HAGA NADA A HARRY! ¡MÁTEME A MÍ, PERO A HARRY NO LO MATE! ¡A HARRY NO!

Ya Voldemort había perdido la paciencia, agita su varita, y luego de un destello verde Lily Potter yacía muerta en el suelo. Aquel bebé estaba de pie en la cuna, riendo como si se tratara de otra tonta muestra de trucos de parte de sus padres. Vaya pequeño más ignorante, creyendo que su mami se levantaría de pronto entre risas, cuando la verdad es que nunca la volvería a oír riendo. Al pasar por un lado de Lily, Lord Voldemort nota una carta que se había resbalado de la mano de ella. No iba a pasar nada, Harry Potter no se iba a mover de su cuna, y Voldemort tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que toma la carta y la lee. Al parecer la misiva trataba de Sirius Black mostrando su preocupación porque había sido rechazado por décima vez en apenas dos semanas buscando novia, y sobre cómo aquella una mujer que lo rechazó le ofreció ser simplemente amigos. Lord Voldemort ríe brevemente al ver la clase de perdedor que era el hermano mayor de Regulus, incapaz de hacerse de una novia y friendzoneado por todas. El Señor Tenebroso era en cambio una leyenda de la noche, incluyendo una fiesta en una disco para magos a la que asistió una vez en Gales que terminó con cinco lisas y sensuales serpientes, y pensándolo bien, Voldemort esperaba que aquella serpiente de Albania no se diera cuenta jamás de ello, porque se vería en un serio aprieto.

Como sea, Voldemort por un breve instante había lamentado haber matado a James de primero, quizás le hubiese hecho gracia la misiva, pero eso no tenía sentido ya, tiró la carta y centró su atención nuevamente en el niño. En ese momento apunta directamente a la cara de aquel pequeño y éste, quizás descubriendo que no se trataba de su padre ni de ningún juego, empieza a llorar. Detestaba eso, a Voldemort nunca le gustó escuchar el llanto de aquellos mocosos en el orfanato ¡Cómo los odiaba!

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Pero algo salió mal. El hechizo asesino rebotó y dio de lleno contra él mismo, no entendía porqué. De pronto se había reducido a mucho menos de lo que había sido jamás, menos que el más sutil de los fantasmas. Al darse la vuelta comprendió lo que había ocurrido: Lily Potter lo había engañado poniendo un espejo para hacer como que Harry estaba allí, pero ¿porqué no se dio cuenta de ello? Posiblemente Lily hizo un conjuro para que no se reflejara la imagen del Señor Tenebroso ni de ella misma pero sí la imagen del pequeño, eso es una cosa, pero igual era inexplicable que no se diera cuenta de que el llanto provenía de detrás de él. Fue un estúpido, cayó ridículamente en un hechizo que prácticamente servía para hacer bromas, y ahora le tocaba pagarlo muy caro.

Tenía que irse de allí. Harry Potter únicamente sufrió de un arañazo en la frente debido a que, durante el impacto del hechizo asesino, la varita de James saltó hacia atrás y le dio en la frente al niño, y ahora lo único que hacía era llorar mientras tenía ambas manos cerca del corte de su frente. Qué ridiculez que de matarlo pasara a simplemente rasguñarle la frente, pero ya nada se podía hacer, se fue tan rápido como le era posible, debía refugiarse y plantearse alguna manera para recuperarse, aunque ese daño que había sufrido no era nada dentro de lo ordinario.

En ese terrible momento estuvo pensando nuevamente en la serpiente que conoció en Albania, y también pensó en las crías que ella tuvo sola ¿Qué tan grandes estarían ya? ¿Serían ya unas serpientes adultas y capaces de valerse por sí mismas? ¿Se sentía mal por no haberlas visto crecer? Por un momento tuvo visiones de sí mismo, con una veintena de serpientes de menos de un metro de largo, todas silbando y siseando, tratando de decir "papá"; las serpientes jugando quiddich (las serpientes golpeadoras con el bate en la boca, las cazadoras llevarían la quaffle sobre sus cabezas, las guardianas simplemente se enrollarían sobre sus escobas mientras cubrían su posición en la portería, y las buscadoras intentaban tragarse la snitch dorada); Voldemort y sus numerosas crías cerca de la fogata, y él les leía un cuento navideño; sus serpientes subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts mientras él las despide con la mano, muy sonriente... ¡Cuántas cosas era consciente ahora de haber perdido! ¿Lo perdonarían? ¿Cómo reaccionaría su hijo Nagini si se llegasen a encontrar? ¿Le brindaría refugio al despojo en que había sido reducido? Ahora más que nunca, Voldemort había comprendido el valor de lo que había dejado, pero aún así se aseguraría que nunca nadie se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

 **13 años después**

-¡...Qué gran mentira es tu leyenda, Harry!- exclama Lord Voldemort luego de haber recuperado su poder y aspecto. Junto a él estaban el mismo Harry Potter, Colagusano y varios de sus secuaces quienes, con la cara muy lavada, se aparecen luego de todo aquel tiempo- ¿Quieres que te rebele lo que pasó hace trece años? ¿Quieres que dibulgue cómo perdí mis poderes? Sí, debo hacerlo...- la verdad era que Harry estaba muy incómodo y cansado como para querer oírlo, pero no tenía alternativa- Fue el amor. Verán, cuando la querida Lily Potter dio su vida para salvar a su único hijo le brindó la máxima protección ¡No pude tocarlo! Era magia antigua, debí saberlo...

Sí, Voldemort jamás permitiría que nadie se diera cuenta de la gran bufonada que provocó su caída en aquella noche tan trágica.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y aquí pongo fin a esta obra, espero que haya estado a la altura de sus expectativas, y de cualquier forma agradecería sus reviews con sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, declaraciones de amor, mensajes a terceros, pulgares arriba y afines :)

Hasta otra


End file.
